Love for Potions
by Darkest Petal
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry needs a new Potions Master, the Ministry has assigned a new Potions Master to the School. The hole school is nervous to meet this new professor that the ministry had to beg to take Snape's old position.


**The Love for Potions **

**Summary**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry needs a new Potions Master, the Ministry has assigned a new Potions Master to the School. The hole school is nervous to meet this new professor that the ministry had to beg to take Snape's old position.

**Chapter 1-**

Snape sighed as his fire place flared up as the floo was activated and the minister stepped out whipping the imaginary dust off his shoulder. "Good evening Headmaster." the minister said.

"Good evening Minister." Snape said standing up and held out his hand for the minister to shack. "May I asked why you have decided to grace me with your present?" Snape asked.

"I am here on the issue of you not having a Potion Master and school starts in two weeks. Now I have given you all summer to find a Potions Master. . ." the Minister started.

"And I assure you that I have been looking for a Potions Master." Snape said.

"I do not doubt that you have been looking for a Potions Master, but as you know I must assign you a Potions Master for this year." Snape opened his mouth to object, "Do not fret Headmaster, I am not like Fudge I will make sure you do not receive another Umbridge." the minister said.

"So who will be our new Potions Master?" Snape asked pulling out a sheet of paper to write down the name of his new employee.

"I do not know." the Minister said and Snape looked at him and opened his mouth to ask how the minister could not know the name of some one who worked for him, "He does not work for me." Now Snape was confused, the minister chuckled, "To make sure that you would not have another Umbridge issue we asked someone that one of our employees recommended. I was assured that you would know him once you see him." the minister said.

"Okay, so when should I expect him?" Snape asked.

"No later than the first day of school. I have already mailed him your rules and regulations he knows what and what not to do." the minister said then stood up. "Well, that is all I have to say so if you have no more worries or concerns I will leave you so that you may be able to tell your faculty about the new addition." the minister then shook hands with Snape again.

"Good day." Snape said.

"Good day." the minister said then steeped to the floo. After he left Snape called a meeting and told his employees about the new Potions Master that the Ministry had assigned.

"But what if this Potions Master becomes another Umbridge." Hermione Weasely- their medi-witch- asked rubbing her slowly forming pregnant belly.

"I was assured by the minister that he old not be another Umbridge." Snape said.

"And how can he be certain?" Draco Malfoy- the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- asked.

"Because he doesn't work for the ministry." Snape said.

"What? Then how do they know him?" McGonagal asked.

"Someone in the ministry recommended him." Snape asked, suddenly Draco turned to looked at Hermione.

"Has your husband said if he recommended anyone?" Draco asked.

"I believe so. . . but I was half asleep when he was telling me so I can't remember the name. But he was talking so excitedly like he knew this person but that is all I can remember." Hermione said.

"The minister did say we might know him." Snape said.

"Now I can't wait to meet him." Draco said smirking.

"Please don't scare him off." Snape said, "the meeting is adjourned."

-----------------

The students were all on the station saying good bye to their parents and younger siblings that were not old enough to go to Hogwarts yet. No one seemed to notice the man at the end of the platform all alone with shoulder length black hair with silver strips and bright green eyes hidden behind glassed, the man had on a long black cloak.

The man was leaning on the wall watching the families say good bye and the students meet up with friends and talk about the summer, the train gave a long whistle stating that it would be taking off soon and everyone getting on should get on. The man pushed off the wall and walked toward the train, now people seemed to notice him. They gave him weird looks and started to whisper, the man just ignored him.

When the man got on the train he found an empty compartment, which was surprisingly easy, and put his bags in the rack then sat down next to the window and closed his eyes to rest. The train gave another whistle and then jolted to a start, the man pulled off his cloak and used it as a blanket. The man was slowly falling asleep due to the trains slight rocking movements.

When the man was about to fall asleep his compartment door opened, "Are you sure we should use this compartment? There is already somebody in here." a young boy said.

"James, you worry to much, look he's asleep. If we don't bother him he won't bother us." a female said.

"Who do you think he is?" another female asked.

"I don't know." the first female said.

"His bags don't have his name on them." the young boy said. The man felt someone sit next to him and had to pull his cloak over his mouth to hide the smile that appeared on his face when he remembered what this reminded him of.

"I wonder if Headmaster Snape found a new Potions Master?" the second female asked.

"I heard that the ministry had to put in a Potions Master." the young boy said.

"What? Really?" Both girls asked.

"I wonder who it will be?" the first female asked.

"I wonder why all the other Potions Masters quit." the boy said.

"It's because none of the other Potions Master thought they could fill Professor Snape's shoes. But I can't blame them, Snape left some big shoes to fill." the man said scaring the kids as he opened his eyes to see a boy with short curly red hair, blue eyes, and freckles sitting across from him, next to the boy was a girl with long blond hair and green eyes, and sitting next to the man was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "What house do you belong to?"

"Slytherin" they all answered.

"Ah, what year?" the man asked.

"Second." the boy said and the blond girl said.

"Third." the other girl said.

"Names?" the man asked.

"James Weasely." the boy said and the man looked at him confused.

"A Weasely in Slytherin, that's a first." the man said shocked, "Not that I have anything against the Weasely's." he added when he was the boy open his mouth.

"Jinny Crabbe." the girl next to him and the man smirked.

"A Crabbe and Weasely friends I thought I would never see the day." the man said, "And you miss?"

"Lisa Zabini" the girl said wondering what the man will say about her.

"What, no Malfoy or Goyle?" the man muttered.

"You know Professor Malfoy?" James asked.

"We used to go to school." the man said.

"Really? What house were you in?" Jinny asked. The man opened his mouth to answer her but a commotion outside the compartment made him get up and leave the compartment to see and/or stop what was happening with his cloak swooshing behind him like Snape's used to do.

---------------------------

Snape was annoyed, the new potions master had yet to show and the opening fest was about to begin, the first years were in the middle of being sorted. 'I'm going to talk to the minister about the potion's master he picked, he is late.' Snape thought as the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw. Right when Snape stood up to begin his 'welcome back' speech the Great Hall doors slammed open.


End file.
